A future A dream
by UglyTruth
Summary: Following the final battle, Cloud searches for a new beginning and remains torn about where to find it. Taken from her world in a divine scheme, Lightning finds herself in a place she doesn't understand and seeks answers in the chaos that is Edge.
1. Over

_1. _

The good people always die, huh?

Something Denzel hat once said, speaking of his experience as an orphan after Sector 7 was reduced to rubble. Something that flashed through his mind as he felt the bullet slam into his back, ripping through muscle. The light surrounding him dimmed as his eyes closed instinctively, his body focused all senses inward on the damage. He breathed, kept breathing. No lung pierced.

His eyes opened. He had survived an impossible battle. He'd banished the demon that haunted him back to the spirit world. He refused to die now. Not at the hands of _his_ disciples.

Adrenalin was still surging as his hand clenched around the sword. He forced the pain to become secondary. It was easy to ignore blood dripping onto the steel when he was already covered in it. Teeth grinding, he lifted the weight and turned, charging.

Two figures in front of him. Two reminders of the shadow that kept returning to the planet. Anger added to the rush in his veins, making him leap with his blade raised. Their materia glowed from afar, the threat in it doing nothing to intimidate him. There was no hesitation, even as he saw the inevitable collision of power.

It engulfed them, threw him backwards with the force. He choked on blood, dust, exhaustion as he hit the ground, sliding until his weapon lodged into the ground. Dragging himself to his knees, he peered through the debris and saw the bodies on the opposite edge. They were disintegrating already. Their own magic betraying them.

His chest ached deeply, the bullet and stab wounds sending his nerves alight. The taste of rust blanketing his throat. He'd done it somehow though. Shinra would owe him heavily for this. The planet would not be taken apart and it was sheer luck that he hadn't been either.

Above all, he could hear _her_ voice in his head. The one he wanted both to stay with him and disappear forever. Comfort. No praise but gratitude. It was a presence he welcomed and as he collapsed in the real world, she was there to lead him home.

He awoke again in water. It soaked his clothes, swallowed the red and rejuvenated where it could have drowned him. That's when he felt the hands. His eyes squinted at sunlight and stone pillars and when he stood, his body obliged without protest.

Children all around him and familiar faces on the shore of the pool. He grew clearer with every moment he looked around. The rain that had healed his Geostigma, collected in a lake around his waist. Apparently, it had saved him again. These people here…he caught one woman's gaze from the edge and read everything in her face. Tifa's smile said it all; he had lived, they had succeeded and everyone was going to make it.

He could have dropped to his knees in relief, but the audience kept him from giving in. His eyes fell to the boy at her side and he found himself wading towards them. Denzel hesitated before letting himself be lifted into the water. Instinct guided his hands into the water and he let the drops slide through his fingers, watched them run across the boy's face. It was a euphoric moment to watch the black, seeping marks disappear along with the worry in Denzel's eyes. His laughter was the signal everybody seemed to have been waiting for.

All around him, people began mimicking his actions, bathing in the healing magic of the water and washing away the stigma. He was about to follow Denzel when something caught his gaze by the open church door. He didn't know what exactly drew his attention away from his allies into the dark aisle but he held his breath when he saw her.

Moving from her crouch, she walked towards the exit, her braid brushing against her arm as she turned back to him. Her smile was soft, her words a message for him. The man's wave behind her was a confirmation. This was their last encounter. This time, the sorrow stayed back and the faintest of smiles worked its way onto his face. It was his forgiveness.

He breathed in. They were gone and he knew there was no seeking them out again. They deserved their peace. For the first time, he thought, maybe, he did too.

His movements felt lighter when he stepped outside and was greeted by the enthusiastic congratulations of his comrades. Vincent's gaze was almost warm, Barrett's hand was unusually considerate as he clapped him on the back, Cid's cussing tripled with his excitement and Yuffi and Red battled for the right to ask about fight details first. For a moment, his attention slipped through to Denzel, who had taken to splashing Marlene.

The happiness on their faces made him think of the old days in Nibelheim. He glanced at Tifa as she helped another child into the water. She'd always held onto the happiness, even after her revolutionary days and all the destruction in her life. Even after her hometown and family were taken away, even after he had failed to keep his promise by almost getting her killed.

How had he lost touch with it so easily? The last truly unbound happiness he remembered feeling was in the years before SOLDIER. Perhaps he had forgotten about it in the face of death and torment.

The church emptied as people left to spread the news. Not that many would remain that hadn't noticed the rain. Eventually, the fighting group dispersed as well, most of them joining Cid on the ship. Vincent vanished as he did, but not without discreetly patting the children on the head. Barrett insisted he would return soon to check up on Marlene, who demanded he should come in time for their school holiday.

Cloud barely paid attention. These conversations of normalcy didn't reach him. He glanced down himself and his fingers drew along the largest tear across his clothing. Not a scar left to remind him that the blade had been real. If not for some blood still clinging to the fabric, it could have been a battle in his mind.

He should be glad there were no marks left. Still, it bothered him. Having been through insanity and back, the lack of reminder made it seem like another figment of twisted memory. Phantom pain, only phantom wounds. It was over now.

He stared at the softly rippling lake, pondering his own journey forward. He could leave for a while. Get his head back in the right place. Not that he hadn't been trying to do that each day for the past months. Deliveries had started as a business idea and had changed into an excuse, an escape. He hadn't accomplished anything on his tours and travels, no matter how far away he went. It hadn't brought him peace as much as this battle to the death had. The irony left him creasing his brow.

"Cloud," the voice came with an outstretched hand, "Let's go home"

He looked into Marlene's eyes, the endearing, hopeful smile on her face. In that second, he knew he couldn't refuse the kids. He could sneak out in the night, leave for days on end feeling guilt and yet never find the closure he needed. Maybe it was to be found in Edge all along. Right here.

The small fingers curling around his gloved ones were an anchor he couldn't shake. It was their future he fought for.

"Yeah," he agreed and with a final nod to Barrett, let the girl pull him out of the ruins.

He settled Marlene on the front of his bike, noticing that someone had replaced his swords in the compartments of the machine. Tifa's work. Nobody else would have thought to take care of his weapon. She had followed him out, Denzel on her heels and the corner of her mouth quirked upwards as she saw them on the motorcycle.

"Don't let Barrett catch you on that," she told the girl, winking at her. Marlene just nodded her head obediently, actually casting a glance towards the sky where the Highwind was taking off. Tifa's glance slid to him. "I'll see you there?"

He gave her a look at the question in her tone. She just raised an eyebrow and gestured behind her. He followed her indication, taking in the broken church one more time. It had been a refuge but he didn't need to return out of shame anymore.

His words were solid when he answered, "I'll get us dinner on the way"

The responding smile was all he needed. As he took off with Marlene pressed against his chest, he kept it in mind. It was an expression he didn't want to take away again by disappointing Tifa. He'd told her he wasn't capable of taking care of anyone and it was true.

Until a threat had arrived that had forced him to. He'd seen no other choice. If there was one thing left in him, it was honour. He wouldn't abandon his comrades to fight against an enemy he understood best of all. He couldn't run away from his past and today had proven that there would never be closure. It would return, chase him as long as he let it.

He needed to find a way to move forward. He wondered if this family, this existence in Edge, with all the memories tied to it, was truly what would give him freedom.


	2. Here

_2_.

When she woke, it was to a tingling sensation. A light touch almost. As she opened her eyes, it turned out to be the motion of water against her skin. Instinctively, her body wanted to draw a breath but she forced it into submission. Drowning was not on her agenda.

She was suspended in a pool of sorts, back pressed against a hard surface. How unusual. Instead of sand, she felt wood under her fingers. Wood and strangely, some kind of flowering plants. As her sense of orientation returned, she turned her face upwards. There was light. She was close enough to make out the shape of a structure above.

Where was she? In a forest? The shadows were vague. The distortion from the water made it difficult to judge. Worse than that, the confusion. She had no idea how she had gotten here. Moving into a crouch, she steeled herself for the unknown, then kicked off the ground. Drops splattered as she broke the surface and her lungs were relieved. She twisted immediately, searching her surroundings for any sign of life.

There was none. She was almost glad. She'd half-expected another enemy to be standing on the edge, waiting to pounce. The place was completely deserted. Not even an animal.

She swam a few paces, only to find it shallow enough to stand a couple of metres towards the edge. She saw nothing but high walls, broken pillars and benches, thrown across another carelessly. Nothing to indicate what the purpose of this place was, or had been. She couldn't remember seeing this kind of building on Cocoon or Gran Pulse.

This wasn't good. Something had gone wrong. Focusing on before, she remembered only the reunion in the wake of Cocoon's crystallisation. Serah's smile. Snow's shout of delight. Father and son in each other's arms. Even Hope had gone forward, determined to enjoy the moment despite the absence of his parents. And she…

She had stood and watched, had felt the relief consume her. Had been so close to believing it would finally be alright. Only to have the world fall away in front of her eyes. She'd been pulled away into an abyss, powerless to fight. Some kind of magic had done this. As she walked along the perimeter of the building, it was obvious that she was the only one. The others were gone.

Confusion began to overpower her rationality. She'd thought after this adventure, she was prepared for anything. Magic, monsters, armies, whichever. Now, she couldn't feel the mark on her chest anymore. She knew it had disappeared. Could it still be some kind of l'Cie curse? And if not? What was this place? More importantly, how to get back? To the others, who had seemed to be unaware of something happening?

She slumped against one of the pillars. The sunlight, throwing ribbons of light across the floor, did nothing for her mood. She was stuck. No vision to indicate this was some kind of new Focus. She had no purpose and no way of knowing how this had happened.

Her fists clenched. She'd just have find a way out of this mess on her own, as she always did. She'd not been through all this for nothing. Her fingers tapped against her thigh, satisfied to find her Gunblade sitting in its holster. At least that familiarity had stayed.

Her footsteps sounded hollow on the wood as she walked away. One door stood open and she stepped through into a world of dust and metal. For several moments, she could only stare as she moved, taking in everything at once.

This was different. The artificiality of Cocoon's structures wasn't quite the same. They had been supreme creations of the fal'Cie. This place simply looked crude, rough and dark. As though pieces had been put together without looking to see if they matched. Everything, was also in ruins. This was as immensely damaged as she'd seen happening during the Purge battles. The area was deserted and it wasn't hard to see why.

What had happened here? Instantly, she was thinking about home, the ocean, the open space. She wanted that back, impossible as it was now. Lightning kept walking, kept listening but wherever she'd emerged, it was quite abandoned.

Eventually, she had no sense of time passing anymore. The shadows got longer but the piles of debris didn't look any different. She kept walking, hoping to stumble upon anything that would be of use. She needed information and these remains of civilisation around her weren't providing much.

It came as a surprise when she climbed another mountain of rubble and saw the gaping hole in front of her. What looked to have been a massive wall, had been reduced to pieces. She followed the stretch of its remains with her eyes. It must have been a city boundary. Further away, the remains of a tower-like structure rose where the wall ended. She couldn't identify it but from its state, she guessed there was little hope of finding life there.

Beyond the barrier, there was grey. She didn't know if the sight was worse than the dead city behind her. It was pure wasteland, not a shred of greenery. She shook her head in disbelief. This had to be the result of war poisoning the lands. She couldn't fathom anything else. Even Gran Pulse, with horrible myths surrounding it, had been a place with life.

She leapt down, crossing the boundary with ease. At least she could clearly see the sky above her now. The resemblance to her home, small as it was, meant that this world wasn't entirely alien. It didn't give her much reassurance though. Wide expanses meant no cover and she didn't know what could reside among the rocks she saw in the distance. She stayed in the shadow of the broken wall for a moment, weighing her options.

If there was one thing she had enough of now, it was time. At least she thought so. She figured her best chance was to scout the area before heading out. The city was large and she had apparently come out on one end. Perhaps on the other side, there was something more inviting than this stretch of hard-baked earth.

"Tch," she pushed her fringe out of her eyes, "So this is what you get for trying to save the world"

Grumbling under her breath, she started off towards the East. Whatever had brought her here, fate, a spell, who knew, she was starting to think this could only be a punishment. She had just been reunited with the only family she had left, only to be taken away again. Was this the last revenge of the fal'Cie, however it had been done?

So lost in her thoughts, she only noticed a change when the noise could no longer be overheard. Her head snapped up and she squinted against the light. There. Throwing up dust and bumping over rock. A vehicle. She couldn't remember seeing that kind of model before, especially one moving so slowly and unable to fly. It didn't matter. It sounded like a machine and those were generally controlled by something living. Human or not, that would be the interesting part.

She broke into a sprint, abandoning her cover. If she timed it well enough, she could leap onto the vessel and perhaps take control. She kept her eyes on the moving target, which was nearing her at a right angle. Coming closer at a breakneck pace, she could see that the back was an open space, loaded with supplies of some kind. Perfect.

Three more strides and she kicked off, was airborne for several seconds, before her feet impacted on metal. The vehicle shook under the force and she was thrown backwards as it rapidly slowed, swerving on the rocky terrain. She flipped instinctively, landing on the highest point in a crouch and drawing her blade as it rumbled to a stop.

A door opened below her and she saw arms, legs, red hair. Human by the look of him and judging by the angry voice. Thankfully, he was speaking a language she understood. On top of that, the wooden object he clutched in his hand wasn't intimidating. She could see he wasn't adept at using it.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Off my truck, right now! You trying to steal…" his voice broke off when he caught sight of her on the roof of his truck, blade pointing in the direction of his chest. He quickly backtracked, taking several steps away from her, "I mean…let's take it easy now, nobody needs to get hurt"

Human, alright. He was acting like any other Cocoon civilian. His clothing was slightly different but that didn't bother her. He was the first evidence that she wasn't in a deserted world. He didn't sound to be any more dangerous than Snow when he started talking. She jumped down, facing the man who'd grown a couple of shades paler. She ignored it.

"Tell me where I am," Lightning demanded.

"What…didn't you just come from…?" he was babbling and she had no patience for this.

"The name of this place" she gestured wildly to the ruins behind her, "What is this _planet_?"

He looked just as confused as her, his eyes jumping wildly between her weapon, the destroyed city, and her face. "That's Midgar. Everyone in Gaia knows it, the city destroyed by Meteor years ago. Look, do you need a medic or…?"

Again she cut him off, her mind working frantically to figure out what he was saying. "Gaia? How far is it from Gran Pulse?"

"I…I don't know any Gran Pulse! Will you put that sword away?!"

Again, she purposely overheard his question. She looked over her shoulder at the place she'd found herself in hours ago. The first answer she'd received since waking and already, she had a sinking feeling. He could by lying but he seemed honestly clueless what she was speaking of. She sighed, lowering her sword a fraction.

"And who are you?"

He still had his hands up in surrender but now he cracked a nervous smile. "Call me Johnny"


	3. Hope

_3._

He couldn't remember a time when there had been sunshine in Edge. Since _that_ day, the sky had not clouded over again. The grey tinge remained but the warmth was changing things. People had faith in a future, were happier. The long burden of the Stigma gone, no more lives would end in pain and tragedy. No more loved ones lost.

Cloud stood by the window, listening to Tifa prepare breakfast downstairs. Daily routines that he was still readjusting to. His gaze dropped to his sword, propped up against the wall. It didn't look right, standing in a corner. But he'd promised to take time off. Deliveries could wait, he needed to be here for a while.

He shrugged into his regular clothes without thinking, only halting when he realized he was going to pull on the heavy boots. He looked down at them for a beat, before kicking them back under the bed. Not yet.

Footsteps thundered past his door as the kids ran downstairs, taking two steps at a time. He had to smile despite himself. Always eager. Being healed had even changed Denzel into a completely different boy, as though the hardships melting away allowed for the child to re-emerge. Cloud knew that he'd been through a rough patch, had lost his parents and practically everyone who he'd met on his journey. He deserved the slack.

Following the smell of food, he also made his way downstairs, only to find Marlene and Denzel munching on freshly baked muffins. Tifa was undeniably the best when it came to food.

Denzel managed a "G'morning," between mouthfuls and Marlene just waved, too engrossed in her breakfast. He joined them at one of the tables, watching in barely concealed amusement. She really knew how to put them in the best mood.

A coffee mug suddenly appeared in front of him. He glanced over his shoulder and was met by a warm smile. "Hey," she took a seat beside Marlene, "Do you want one too?"

He shook his head but reached for the mug, taking a gulp. "Thanks, Tifa"

She just rested her chin on her hand, giving him a thorough look. The rest of the meal passed in comfortable silence and the clatter of cutlery, then the children bounded back upstairs to prepare for school. She faced him then, an eyebrow raised, "You look like you had a rough night?"

A shrug, he focused on his coffee. It wasn't an issue he wanted to have Tifa worrying about. She'd had enough on her plate because of him. "Not sleeping so good," he admitted. Not adding that his dreams were filled with the feeling of a sword in his flesh and the steel gaze on his back. Not mentioning that he woke, to find himself tense and paranoid. It wasn't a nightmare exactly, but a memory that he hoped would finally fade in time.

She pushed a muffin his way despite his refusal. "Maybe getting some food in you wouldn't hurt. I swear, Denzel eats twice as much"

"He's growing," Cloud said but took the offer anyway.

"Listen," she tilted her head slightly, catching his gaze, "If you need to talk about anything, you know I'm here, right? No more shutting out when there is a problem"

Always looking out for him. He wondered what he'd really done to deserve the selflessness, this kind of self-sacrifice. After all, he'd failed to protect her countless times. She wanted this family but he didn't know if he was the right choice for the role. Still, he nodded, "Sure"

She didn't push it anymore as they both got up, clearing the table. The basic household activity was something he still hadn't gotten used to after three days. Maybe because it felt like another time-filler. Something that kept him distracted but never satisfied. He helped because he wanted to but he was missing the journeying already.

She seemed to sense the edge to his motions. "Anything to do today?" she asked.

She knew that he'd cancelled deliveries for the next couple of days. He pondered the question for a moment before deciding, "I should probably get out there. The fight at the monument caused some damage. People will need help with rebuilding"

"Right," she brushed her hair away from her face, leaning against the bar counter. Suddenly, she had a serious look, as thought she wanted to say something that went beyond banal questions. "I'm sure Denzel will want to come to help after school. He really looks up to you, you know. I think after all that's happened, you're a hero…not just to him"

He ran a hand through his hair, self-conscious. Something in her voice was different and he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked away. "I hope he doesn't try to follow my footsteps"

"Not everyone is as good with a sword as you, that's true," she had her eyes on him, completely genuine, "I'm not talking about the bad parts here. Everyone has those. But there's a reason people trust you in a fight. You're brave, you stand up for others. You're a good person. You protect what matters to you. That's something he hopes he can do too"

He blinked, completely off guard. That was an image he hadn't associated with himself. He honestly wished it applied but the description was one he would have matched someone else to. "That sounds more like you, Teef"

Now she was the one to look surprised. There was a silence, which neither of them dared to break. Then trampling down the stairs threw them out of the moment. He didn't stop her from stepping away to see them off. Marlene even took the time to give him a firm hug before she left the bar and Denzel grinned his goodbye. Tifa remained in the doorway, watching them disappear down the street.

"You want to talk about something," he stated, when he was sure they'd long rounded the corner. He had enough intuition to notice that something was bothering her. They'd known each other too long to overlook it.

She didn't move, didn't turn to face him for a while. When she did finally close the door, she shook her head slightly. "Hm. Not today"

After speaking so openly moments before, he was confused. There was no anger but definite reluctance. He could sense that she wanted to speak her mind but stopped herself. He couldn't find the words to ask why. Just as he had before, he simply accepted. It occurred to him that he could insist on an answer but he didn't expect Tifa to indulge him. Not when he hadn't answered her for weeks.

"Tifa…"

"No really, we'll talk about it another time," she waved it off with a smile.

He hesitated. Out of experience, he knew that once the blockade was up, there was little hope of climbing it with only persistence. She was stubborn, if anything. He stepped back. "Alright"

She went back behind the bar and, not knowing what to add, he headed back up the stairs to gather his things. He needed something to do or he was going to start pondering every word she said, or rather, didn't say. He missed the frustration on her face and her eyes following him as he left the bar and started out into the city.

The atmosphere had changed. As he stopped Fenrir in a street beside the square and walked towards the rubble of the monument, he saw it in people's faces. There was hope and with the optimism, came the will to help rebuild what had decayed even before the attack.

The smashed houses were being taken down entirely, the broken pieces gathered by rows of people and thrown into trucks. He was quick to follow the line to the top, where men picked at the toppling walls and let the rubble roll onto the growing hill. Steel structures had collapsed and obstructing parts were taken apart and removed. The activity filling the space was almost too much.

He found a section around the back and for once, appreciated his mako enhancement as he pushed against weakening brick structures and pulled metal supports from their positions. One of the men beside him offered him an axe but he shook his head. It was good to be using his hands without swinging a metal object for once.

It was incredible, what a good hundred people could do in a single day. Cloud lost track of time in the heat of the work and only when the last wall finally collapsed, bathing the men in dust and plaster, he realized that the shadows had moved to the other side of the square. Cheers from the surrounding helpers were followed by water being passed around at the bottom of the debris pile.

He remained, sitting on what had been standing minutes ago. This was good. Not just in terms of building, it was good to be doing this to start over. It was reminiscent of AVALANCHE days. Everybody looking out for another, everybody prepared to stand up for what was right. Looking down at the mob of civilians, he saw the same.

His mind drifted to Tifa again and her behaviour. He knew she still had questions but there were no answers he had. At least none that made sense to him either. Despite best intentions, the time spent together was too silent. At the same time, much too loud, filled with everything they didn't know how to say. It was an invisible barrier and he'd built it with his absence.

"Hey"

He half-turned to see a girl standing behind him. Her hair was pulled into pigtails, her pants scraped open at the knees and from the look of her, he wondered if she was one of the street kids. She was smiling. "You're the one who saved us from the monster"

Saved some, perhaps. Lost about as many. Just as he'd indirectly caused the monster to appear in the first place. "You're sure about that?" he asked.

"Denzel says it was you," she said, solemnly holding up her hand. The worn teddy in her other hand nodded his head with the motion.

He focused on her more clearly. "Oh yeah?"

"He says you're the bravest person in all of Edge and you have a sword that beats all the bad guys," she sat beside him, balancing the toy on her knees, "So I think it's true"

He had half the urge to smile but it was lost amidst strange feelings welling up again. Something like pride and guilt and denial all together. He didn't wonder how Denzel knew her or how he was uncomfortable being congratulated on a victory by strangers. The image of his nemesis filled his vision again and hard as he tried to erase it, the frozen gaze stayed. Sometimes the bad guys couldn't be beaten by his sword.


	4. Search

4.

The bar was just short of rundown. Back at home she wouldn't have set a foot inside if she had a choice. She didn't intend to stay. This had only been for convenience. The man, who had caved in under some minor threatening, had taken her into the city. It looked mildly more inviting than the ruins of the one on its outskirts.

Johnny unpacked the truck as she took in the surroundings. Everything was dull, the lack of colour made the place more bleak than it should have been. She supposed in this city, nobody cared where they come looking for a drink.

She'd found out an array of things on the ride through the wasteland. His name, job, state of his marriage, the name of the city, the names of places in the surrounding country and most importantly, that there had been an attack days before. It was possible that the use of magic during that attack had a connection to her situation.

She let her attention drift back to him as he put the last crates on a table. He had the good sense to be nervous around her. He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "My wife's still working but I'm sure she can fix you up a bed for tonight when she gets back. We don't get much business around here these days and there's enough space to put…"

"I'm leaving," she cut in, mindless of his offer. Now that she was here she was going to find her answers. This wasn't something she could use him for. Sleep was secondary anyway.

His expression was almost comical. "What? I thought you were…"

She was already at the door but forced herself to pause and look back with what she hoped was a less intimidating expression. "Thanks for the ride"

Knowing what was best for him, he didn't follow her and as her feet pressed marks into the dusty street, he was already gone from her mind. There was life here and it fascinated her to observe the people. It was different. There was nothing grand, nothing that flashed excess and wealth and above all, the absence of nature. In the distance she could see the abandoned city with the tower-like structures. She'd been on the opposite end of this place without knowing it.

Lightning ignored the stares. She was well aware that she was out of place and she supposed her weapon made people nervous. That was interesting. It seemed large weaponry wasn't as much a commodity here. She hadn't seen anything close to resembling a soldier yet. Worse than that, there didn't seem to be anybody in possession of magic. This place was devoid of superhuman power, which didn't give her any clue as to what had conjured her.

She began to adjust her path to that of the crowd. The majority seemed to be moving into the centre of the city. The streets were widening and she found road signs, which didn't provide much help since she had nowhere to be headed. Vehicles passed by here and could only shake her head at the undeveloped technology.

Then an open circle of tarmac was spread out in front of her, a sort of platform in the middle. She supposed something had stood atop of it once but now most of the space around it was covered in debris.

Like ants, people were spread around one side of the place, working in teams to clear up the mess. She leaned into a corner, watching them for several moments. As foreign as this planet was so far, at least the people's mannerisms were not alien to her. She was just about to head into a different direction when a small body barrelled straight into her from the side. The hit went straight into her stomach and she doubled over as she staggered, winded and cursing under her breath.

Her gaze fell on the culprit who'd fallen backwards with the impact, a boy with messy hair and wide eyes. A child that just hadn't looked where he was running. They were just the same kind of reckless as those at home. Still, she was in no mood. Grabbing the stunned kid by the lapels, she pulled him onto his feet unceremoniously. He still seemed to be stunned because he didn't think to complain about her fists in his shirt.

"Watch where you're going," she snapped.

Finally, realization set in. "I'm sorry," he gasped out, "I'm just…I…was in a hurry"

Something Serah had said to her too, when they were younger. Her sister had been such a clumsy kid that she was surprised at how graceful she'd managed to become as an adult. Suddenly her arms felt too heavy bunched into fists. She let him go.

"Sorry," the kid hastily added again before continuing his sprint past her. She wasn't listening anymore. Her sister's face swam in front of her eyes and she clenched her jaw at the feeling. There was no use in getting sentimental when it wasn't going to help her get back. The only certainty was that Serah was safe with Snow there or rather, slightly safer than by herself.

She didn't look around again as she chose a different direction and headed away from the activity, into what looked like residency districts. Picking the first person she came across, she asked if there was anyone in charge, whom she could get information from. All she received were shrugs. A few of those she asked mentioned a name but refused to elaborate. She didn't know if it was a person or an organisation she was looking for. She didn't think that Shinra was the name of a Fal'cie.

Interacting with strangers had never been her strength and by the time the sun was sinking into the surrounding wasteland, she was irritated. None of the people living here seemed to have much of an idea who was really responsible. She was just about to take a break when something caught her eye.

Two men, one large and dark-skinned, the other lanky with wild red hair. Their spotless dark clothes weren't what caught her gaze though, despite their contrast to the rest of the general population. It was the rod-shaped weapon that the redhead openly swung in his left hand as they walked down the road. The first one looking remotely like a fighter.

Picking up her pace, she followed them.

The closer she got, the less they embodied what she expected. They were joking with another and she got no sense of professionalism from their interactions. She watched them with narrow eyes, taking a moment in front of a building as though preparing themselves. Perhaps they were thieves. The sign above the door labelled it a bar and although she doubted there was much to steal at this time, it was a possibility.

Keeping to the shadow of a corner, she considered her options. She could engage in the hope that they were some semblance of an organised military group, she could engage and have an opportunity to fight two thugs or she could remain in the background and follow them. None of them particularly prolific ideas.

But she was never one to waste time. The lanky one was the first to see her approach and despite his smirk it was clear that he had noticed she was armed. The dark one turned at his partner's elbow nudge. She couldn't read his face. It was passive; mouth a set frown and his eyes hidden.

"And what can we do for you?" the redhead drawled. His stance was casual; it didn't mean anything to her. She'd seen enough opponents who were experts and gave nothing away in their body language. No matter. She had the reflexes if he was to attack.

"I need information"

They exchanged a glance. At least, the slight incline of the large man's head indicated he had looked over at the other. He cleared his throat and the deep voice leaked suspicion. "You've got the wrong people"

"Hey man, you don't even know what she wants yet," the other objected and she hadn't missed his gaze on her legs. Spreading his arms in an open invitation, he grinned at her with utmost confidence. "Ask away"

She had no patience for any discussions between the two. They weren't of much concern unless they had answers. If she could bluff her way through, this could possibly work. As always, she went with the direct question and gauged their reactions carefully. "Where can I find Shinra?"

The change was instant. The large one rose to his full height and his fists balled at his sides. The other man suddenly had his baton in hand and advanced a step. His expression had dropped all curiosity. "What d'you say?"

They had heard right. She kept her arms at her sides, loosely tapping against her holster. She had found useful people after all. "So you know"

"Who are you? What do you want with him?" the redhead retorted, coming a little too close for her liking. It was admirable though, that he was trying hard to intimidate her. They may both have some height on her but that wouldn't make a difference.

So Shinra was indeed a person, perhaps some kind of ruling figure. These two were already giving more away than they knew. She shook her head slightly and ignored his questions, "Is he in the city?"

"You're not getting anything from us," he was bristling now. She'd made them angry and she couldn't care less. He was right on one account though – they wouldn't be talking if she continued this like a regular conversation.

"Fine." Her blade was a welcome weight in her hand as she drew it.

The two stared at it for a handful of seconds before her intentions clicked. Then both were jumping at her before she had the chance to deliver a blow, fists and weapon raised. It was almost too simple to disarm the redhead as she flipped over his head, her sword impacting with the rod and knocking it from his grip. The larger man's weakness was his size. He couldn't keep up with her agility. They were decent as a team though.

He landed one hit on her shoulder and she had to duck before another impacted. She slashed upwards, forcing him to leap backwards to avoid his chest being split by the blade. The redhead was behind her, aiming to catch her around the middle to immobilise her arms. She was quicker in her pivot and her foot caught him squarely in the stomach and sent him backwards against the wall of the bar.

She needed to remind herself that she needed them alive to talk. She dodged the dark man again; kicking his legs out from under him, then flipped her blade to point the gun at them. The stared at the weapon, frozen where they stood.

"Enough already. Where is he?"


	5. Fight

5.

"Cloud!"

He looked up from sorting through delivery requests. He'd have to get started on them by the end of the week if he didn't want to lose customers. Running a hand through his hair, he turned to see Denzel in the doorway whose face was alight with excitement.

"Tifa says there's a fight out front"

He sighed inwardly. A drunken brawl was always a nuisance and he understood why Tifa insisted that anybody who'd passed their alcohol limit should not be served or kicked out. The results otherwise were usually violent and messy. He furrowed his brow as he glanced at the clock above his head. It was early. They never had drunks at the bar this early.

He followed the eager boy downstairs, catching Tifa's gaze as she served two customers at the bar. She rolled her eyes in the direction of the entrance, along with a questioning tilt of her head. The ruckus could not be overheard. He gave her a nod and pushed Denzel back in the direction of the counter. He didn't need him watching some brutes bashing another's faces in.

He was halfway to the door when it shook heavily. Much as though body had collided with it. He almost considered collecting his sword from upstairs but under the curious eyes of the regulars in the bar, he relinquished the thought. Following the thud, there was stillness from the other side. It was possible that one of them had passed out from the hit.

He didn't quite expect opening the door to find a blade at the height of his head and two Turks against the wall.

"Don't move"

The command was curt and she didn't look at him despite being barely a meter away. It took him a moment to gather that the one pointing the weapon was speaking to him. In his general confusion, he found himself not objecting. Perhaps it was the nature of the direct order. When was the last time somebody had instructed him as though he was still a soldier?

He took in the owner of the voice. She was a fighter, no doubt about it. The shade of her hair and the feminine clothes stood at odds with the hardness of her body. There was also no mistaking her steady hand. She was used to weapons. This was not a fight of civilian calibre.

Chancing a glance at her opponents, he found Reno and Rude, more than slightly rumpled and eyes trained on the gun in her hand. He pushed the questions to the back of his mind for now. They always found their way into trouble. His attention was back on her when she stepped closer, aiming at Reno's head. "Since you like talking, you can start"

The redhead looked distinctly uncomfortable now that his life was actually at stake. Cloud had to admit; she didn't look like someone who fooled around. "Listen, we don't know anything about…"

"Wrong"

The shot she put into the wall beside the man's head had him yelping and diving for cover, Rude right behind him. It also got the ex-SOLDIER moving. No matter who she was or what business she had with the Turks, he wasn't about to let her start firing that gun with the kids in the bar. He charged her from the side, catching the woman by surprise. She was quick to react though, rolling with the fall and slamming her knee into his stomach.

He gritted his teeth, pushing her aside so he could jump back onto his feet. She did the same, keeping a firm grip on her weapon. The Turks used the opening to make a dash for it. Before she could fire another round at them to halt their escape, Cloud leapt again. She dodged his fist, missing the opportunity to obstruct them. Her targets vanished around the nearest corner. If there was one thing they were good at, it was running.

He heard her growling under her breath as she registered it. There was a second in which she stood still, looking over his shoulder where their backs had retreated. Then ice blue eyes fixed on him. He heard the click of her weapon as it converted to its blade form. He barely had time to blink before she rushed at him, evidently having changed her mind about who to attack. This time her sword came dangerously close to nicking him and he had to back up, out of range.

"You just cost me," she hissed, following with another swipe of her sword, "two informants"

He evaded again, finding himself on the opposite side of street. Any people in the proximity were dispersing, nobody wanting to get caught in a duel. She vaulted over his head, kicking off the building to come down straight at him.

"Shouldn't trust them," he managed to reply between dodging and trying to disarm her. She was good, keeping herself covered and angry in the way she lashed out. Every time he found an opening, she was in a different spot again. Now he did wish he'd taken his sword, especially as hers came dangerously close to slashing his shoulder open. "They still work for Shinra"

He saw interest flash in her eyes but it didn't deter her from impaling the ground where he'd stood a heartbeat ago. He landed in a crouch several feet away. She watched his motions even as she pulled the blade out. Then she paused, staring him down with that calculating gaze. "What do you know?"

"About?" He walked full circle, keeping a distance between them.

She kept her weapon raised but her approach was slower now and the attacks more half-hearted. The fight was shifting into some kind of a conversation but she still had him at the disadvantage. He didn't drop any defences and she didn't let up. "Shinra"

What she was saying wasn't giving him any clues. He couldn't piece any of it together. She had to be stranger, from the other end of Gaia or who knew where. Everyone knew about the company and its history, it was old news. Why these questions? Perhaps she was looking for Rufus himself. Her fighting style though…not a ninja but she wasn't from SOLDIER and there was no sign of mako treatment. It made no sense. Who was she?

Curiosity won out. "I know enough"

"Do you work for him?"

That had him laughing. It would probably rile this stranger up to be mocked but he couldn't suppress it. After everything, the thought of being one of Rufus' henchmen was just ridiculous. Not that she could know. She knew just as little about him as he did about her. He managed to shake his head.

"But you let them escape?" It was more a statement than a question and the accusing undertone didn't go unnoticed. There was frustration in her expression and he wondered how long she'd been tracking the Turks.

"Cloud!"

There it was again and instinct had him turn his head in the direction of the call. He shifted his attention away from her. Denzel had appeared again, Marlene at his back this time and looking over at them in concern. They shouldn't be out here, why hadn't Tifa sent them to their room? For a moment, he thought that the woman might use the distraction to corner him but she remained still, having followed his line of sight. In fact, her eyes were darting back and forth between them and a strange expression came across her face.

"Stay inside," he instructed just as his opponent called out, "Hey, aren't you that kid?"

He thought he saw Denzel shrink back slightly as she addressed him and throw him a look he'd seen often enough. It was the infamous am-I-in-trouble expression. He was growing more confused by the second. Again they were speaking simultaneously without intending to. "How do you know…" "Is he yours?"

This situation was turning into something borderline comical. Questions were piling up and every exchange just added to it.

The light-haired woman sighed then and sheathed her weapon. He could almost appreciate that she didn't want to fight in front of them. He'd just found a semblance of respectability in this fighter. She rubbed her temples, evidently exasperated, then something seemed to snap inside her. "This is pointless" Shaking her head, she turned her back to walk away from the scene. Ten steps away and he found the sense to ask the question that had been lying on his tongue.

"_Who_ are you?"

Sharp eyes pinned him over her shoulder. He saw something in them that reminded him of Vincent, they were looking right into him. She was fearless with eye contact and put her intentions out in the open. "Are you someone who can find me Shinra or not?"

Always with these questions. This entire encounter had been an interrogation at gunpoint and still, he was intrigued enough to help. It was this feeling again and it was strange that it had arisen five minutes into meeting this stranger. Feeling needed.

"Yes"

She didn't say anything as she considered the answer. The suspicion hadn't drained from her body language. Both knew there was no trust from either side but, eventually, she faced him again. The decision was clear when she announced, "Lightning Farron"

"Cloud?" another voice added to the mix, drifting over from the bar. He didn't need to look over again to know it was Tifa who had joined the children. The woman opposite him didn't bother either but a smirk began tugging at one corner of her mouth.

"That's your real name then?" she suggested. He nodded. The coincidence of it wasn't lost on him. She raised her eyebrows but said nothing more about it. Her gaze drifted past him to the people assembled at the entrance. She kept her focus on them when she warned, "You'd better not be lying to me"

He doubted that she meant his name. Despite what he'd seen her being capable of, he wasn't fazed. She was the one looking for guidance. "Is that a threat?"

"A warning"


End file.
